


Orientation

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Jrock, Miyavi (Musician), SuG, the GazettE
Genre: Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smoking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! I would like to say at this point that there is some OOC going on for part of the fic, but IT IS ON PURPOSE at this point lol ^^ || Also, I have a basket at the ready to catch any tomatoes you wish to hurl in my direction, and believe me, I will be retiring back to the worlds of JE and Coat West from now on! ^^ || And I didn’t use the prompt after all! ^^ || Thank you <a href="http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/"><b>coiled_iris</b></a> for commenting and telling me how off I originally was (yes it was worse than this ^^), and <a href="http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>no1_jo</b> for saving me from my ‘aside!’ addiction ^.~ <333</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I would like to say at this point that there is some OOC going on for part of the fic, but IT IS ON PURPOSE at this point lol ^^ || Also, I have a basket at the ready to catch any tomatoes you wish to hurl in my direction, and believe me, I will be retiring back to the worlds of JE and Coat West from now on! ^^ || And I didn’t use the prompt after all! ^^ || Thank you [](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/profile)[**coiled_iris**](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/) for commenting and telling me how off I originally was (yes it was worse than this ^^), and [](http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://no1-jo.livejournal.com/)**no1_jo** for saving me from my ‘aside!’ addiction ^.~  <333

When it was all over, no one – no one being Chiyu – really knew why it had happened. Had he seen the elder two plotting earlier with whispers of “Um, no. I think he’s straight,” and “Well, it never hurts to try!” he would have recognized the signs immediately, as Ruki and Miyavi acted so flamboyantly over the top and unlike themselves in the sole attempt to get into his pants. It was funny how eternal optimism could be his downfall, but Chiyu wasn’t complaining. Ruki liked to play it off as if it had had something to do with congratulating SuG on their first single, but Miyavi’s view was more reliable in this case, because it was, in fact, closest to the truth.

Miyavi explained it a little differently; they had gotten together to initiate Chiyu properly, because no one is a true member of a PSC band until they have been properly molested by a PSC member; this is not to say that those who have properly given and received a bout of sex were suddenly deemed virginal – they were just PSC virgins, and the qualifier makes all the difference in the world because it is quite certain that someone as attractive as Chiyu could not have gone sexless for all their life. And, of course, there was the question of his orientation, though he was surely gay – right? – or he wouldn’t be working in this industry based on fanservice and sex, words that are synonymous in a way. The rest of his band had already been brought into the fold – Takeru with alice.nine, all of whom couldn’t get over the energy exuding from the former and had to feel that inside him, and Aoi, Uruha, Kai, and Reita – all of Gazette minus Ruki, who was still a little miffed at being left out, sex-fiend that he could be at times – dragging the other three into a massive orgy of epic proportions – so Chiyu really shouldn’t have been surprised, and probably wasn’t, but that really wasn’t his concern when it was all said and done, his mind looking forward to the future, his cock already twitching in anticipation of something grand.

Ruki was sent after Chiyu, and so he popped up, in a goofy, and somewhat unplanned, imitation of Aoi’s mannerisms. “Hey Chiyu!” Ruki poked his head in the SuG practice room door – although in truth it was often much more like a playroom – not in the vein of children, but in the vein of grown men who had never quite grown up. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” He waited until he saw his target get up and start walking towards the door before he turned and walked away from it, hovering at the end of the hallway outside of Miyavi’s practice room.

“Yes Ruki-san?” Chiyu was curious as he stepped out of practice for a moment, and he wanted to get back to the fun with his band mates, they had been in the middle of another Shousuke drama, featuring Takeru and a bear, so he hoped that this would be short As he shut the door, he could hear Takeru’s voice saying “But he only has three days to live! You have to do it! You have to give him a fashion review! Three days!” Chiyu chuckled, and looked around anxiously for Ruki, spotting him down the hall, waiting outside of the last door. Perhaps it would take a bit longer than he wanted – damn, and Takeru’s Shousuke antics were side-stitchingly hilarious!

It was at that moment that Miyavi’s door opened, and a unique voice greeted them with a “Yo, yo, yo! Ruki what’s hanging?” It was contrived of course, and it was all Ruki could do to _not_ snort-chuckle-guffaw, all part of the plan as he ushered them both inside. Chiyu was a little perplexed by the soloists behavior because he was quite positive that Miyavi wasn’t quite that ADHD anymore – isn’t age supposed to mellow a person? He was right, but Chiyu wouldn’t learn this until later when rumors drifted back to his ears and he confronted the two with accusations – and plans – that somehow lead to more physicality.

Lighting up a cigarette, Miyavi inhaled and spoke through a stream of smoke. “Wanna smoke?”

That was the beginning of it all.

“Thank you! I used my last one this morning.” Chiyu exclaimed as he took the proffered stick, lit up and inhaled.

Ruki watched on as the two gorgeous men inhaled, exhaled, billowing curtains of smoke surrounding them in intrigue, the noxious smell inciting his lust, and he moved closer to the younger, stealthily trying to feel him up without anyone noticing, because that had worked SO well in the past with Reita et al – he had a momentary flashback to this photoshoot and that – but perhaps Chiyu wouldn’t have as fast of a reaction time and you can’t fault a man for trying – if and first you don’t succeed, try, try again!

His lips pursed around his cigarette, Miyavi mentally chuckled in the background as he watched Ruki’s progress, exhaling as Chiyu jumped, surprised, losing his cigarette in the process. “Hey!” Chiyu exclaimed, “you made me lose my cigarette! How are you going to make up for it? Hmm, Ruki-san?” Impertinence – if you could call it that, for they were all adults in their own right – was becoming on him.

“Just Ruki will do.” Ruki was trying to be welcoming, encouraging, while moving conspiratorially – in a conniving manner rather, as he hoped beyond hope to stealthily touch the bassist once more. “And wouldn’t you like to know!” He winked over Chiyu’s head to Miyavi, who chuckled out loud, and intriguingly quivering trail of grey wisps escaping his mouth.

Chiyu, with a random sort of thought that he, Takeru, and Yuji were known for, said, “Ruki… you, we should go surprise Miyavi-san too! It would be funny!” He chuckled aloud at the prospect, not paying any attention to Ruki’s movements until he noticed a presence behind him, and arms snaking around his waist, pulling him into a hard body.

“Just what was that idea you had Chiyu?” Miyavi playfully asked while he approached the two. “Surely you didn’t want me to lose my beloved cigarette!?! Ruki, I think we have a troublemaker here.” Ruki nodded, chuckled, watching as Miyavi’s brain swiftly turned gears, his own hands tracing patterns on Chiyu’s stomach through his shirt, patterns that caused him to inadvertently shiver and press into the touch.

As Miyavi finished the last drag of his cigarette, Chiyu looked on, surprised that it was so erotic the way Miyavi’s lips wrapped around it, the way his fingers held the stubby stick, the way smoke filtered out his nose and mouth in wispy, alluring streams. He was fascinated by the streams, their smoky trails making him want to reach out and test their substantial-ness, and it was in his musings and concentration that he was kissed, the feel of Miyavi’s lip ring against his own lips amusing him, arousing him, the hands on his belly working their way lower, forcing him to moan.

Miyavi smirked into the kiss as he let his tongue snake out and mingle with Chiyu’s, reaching a hand around to rest on the latter’s ass, and, consequently, rub against Ruki’s crotch as the two veteran PSC members sandwiched the other between them. Ruki moaned and pressed closer, effectively pushing Chiyu even harder against Miyavi; the contact made the bassist moan, and begin to harden.

Ruki started rubbing against Miyavi’s hand, leaning forward a touch to nibble on Chiyu’s ear, and Chiyu moaned, his arms flailing a little as if he was unsure what to do with them before he settled them on the soloist’s hips. As he swallowed the bassists moans, Miyavi briefly wondered why Chiyu didn’t sing as well; there was something unique about his moans, something alluring but perhaps that was just the elusive quality of youth showing itself. But soon he was back to the moment, squeezing Chiyu’s ass, the hand movements against Ruki’s crotch a – marvelous – surprise.

“Don’t you think we have too many clothes on?” Chiyu asked cheekily. Ruki smiled, pleased with the idea, while Miyavi chuckled and immediately started stripping, a hand on Chiyu’s shoulder to steady himself as he stepped out of his pants, shoes kicked to the side. “You couldn’t wait to see all this sexy, could you?” The soloist snorted in humor, and pointed to himself like the most experienced Vana White pointing out a Wheel of Fortune category. Chiyu’s snort died before it began as Ruki’s voice sounded beside his ear, and Miyavi’s question went unanswered.

“Yes, we do. How about we remedy that?” Ruki winked in good-humor and helped Chiyu unbutton his top while stepping out of his shoes, forehead rested against the latter’s back for balance.

Then clothes were being tossed in various piles, and touches, accidental or not, were being placed all over their bodies as they couldn’t stop kissing and being in each other’s space long enough to easily disrobe. When they were finally naked, there was a collective sigh at the feeling of skin on skin, flesh on flesh.

When their cocks inadvertently brushed each other, Chiyu gasped, and reached out to touch the source of the sensation, his hand stroking along Miyavi’s cock in the process. When Miyavi hissed in a breath at the contact, he smirked and dropped to his knees, taking the other in his palm, and stroking while Ruki leaned forward and kissed the soloist above his head, his cock poking Chiyu’s ear. Reminded of Ruki’s presence, he took him in his other hand and stroked them both, smiling at the muffled groans he could hear above him.

His own cock twitched in time with his strokes as the atmosphere got to him, and he wished he had a third hand to take care of the problem, so instead he took Miyavi’s cock in his mouth, continued to stroke and pull Ruki’s and lowered his free hand to his own dick while Miyavi groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by moist warmth.

Miyavi started moving his hips, tongue working in tandem in Ruki’s mouth as he felt Chiyu’s tongue working around his mouthful, a hint of teeth here and there only adding to the delicious feeling as he was brought to the edge far sooner than he would have liked and had to strain to hold on just a little longer. Meanwhile, Ruki was beginning to push against Chiyu’s hand, encouraging him to pick up the pace, and he did, speeding up both his left – the hand responsible for Ruki’s current state – and his right hand that was currently drawing moans from his own throat, causing vibrations to run the length of Miyavi’s cock.

Then Miyavi was shuddering with the strain of holding back, and that was the only warning the bassist got before white heat spilled into his mouth, and down his throat as he tried to swallow enough so that the fluid wouldn’t dribble down his chin. As he released, Miyavi nipped harshly at Ruki’s bottom lip, and that was all the vocalist needed to bring him to the edge, his keening cry muffled by Miyavi’s lips as his pleasure flowed in a white sticky mess over Chiyu’s hand. This prompted Chiyu himself to come after a few more tugs on his dick as he withdrew from Miyavi’s cock and nuzzled the soloist’s hip in an unexpected show of affection while blinding white exploded behind his eyes and he collapsed to the floor, pulling the other two with him.

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but when’s round two?” Chiyu smiled contentedly into his question, the words just glowing with satisfaction.

“Anytime. I never turn down a bout of sex. Ruki knows this, right!?! But next time, let’s take time to enjoy each other, as fun as getting off on just hand and blow jobs is.” Miyavi chuckled somewhat ruefully, but Chiyu didn’t really notice, already thinking about the next time, Takeru’s Shousuke dramas long gone from his mind. Then Miyavi leant over and kissed Ruki slowly, thoroughly, and Chiyu knew from watching Ruki’s eyes roll back, from hearing the moans that Miyavi didn’t quite swallow that he wanted ‘anytime’ to occur sooner rather than later.

“Yes” Ruki murmured into the kiss, smacking Chiyu lightly on the top of the head. “That was an unnecessary question, but cute nonetheless.”

And then they all snuggled closer, not quite ready to get back to business.


End file.
